Everlasting Love
by JessieGirl1990
Summary: This story involes Felix, Alec and a new vampire Sara. Will Sara go with her heart and pick Felix or will she go the pratical way and pick Alec? Please Read and Review...
1. Phantasmagoria

Chapter One: Phantasmagoria

Felix's Point of View

Love? Felix didn't know that he had it in his heart to love. Who was he kidding he didn't have a heart. Even when he was human he didn't have a heart. Sure he was handsome but he was no good, for anybody human or immortal.

"Hello, Felix are you in there"?

Looking up Felix saw the most beautiful vampire that he had ever met. Of course vampires are always beautiful, but she was beyond beautiful. She was everything that he would never be.

"Felix, are you okay", asked Sara. Looking to Sara's face he went back to the first time that he saw Sara……….

[Flashback]

Felix liked to take walks alone at night to get away from the drama in the house. Felix never took the same way, for fear that he would be noticed. Felix happened to find her in a dark alley where she had been left for dead. Who knows what was going through his mind at the time, but the only thing he could think about was saving her. Picking her up as gently as he could he made his way to back to the house. He had no clue what he was going to tell the others but all he knew was that he had to save her. The only way he knew how. He would change her and deal with the consequences later….

She was just as beautiful to him then as she was today, standing in the rose garden. She had always came out here when she was sad or needed to be by herself. When she had finally woken up from the change, she came out here to gather herself. She had been so angry at what she had become, that Felix was sorry for what he had done. For a split second Felix actually thought of someone beside himself. But that just wasn't what Felix was all about. He only cared about himself. He didn't need or want anyone or anything…..


	2. Hope

Chapter Two: Hope

Sara's Point of View

Watching Felix always made her heart beat a little faster. Or it would have if she had been a human. She still couldn't grasp that she was a vampire, not human. Walking up to Felix she thought her stomach was being ripped into pieces.

"Hello Felix".

Felix didn't even look up, he just stared straight ahead as if he was in another time and place.

"Hello, Felix are you in there"?

She was terrified that something had happened to Felix. But just as quick as he had went into the trance he snapped out of it.

"Hello Sara, was there something that you needed", replied Felix as cold as stone.

Hating herself for actually thinking that he could possibly like her she replied "Aro, needs to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

While he started walking to the house to have what she knew was going to be a uncomfortable conversation with Aro, she wished that he would turn around and say "Would you like when I am done talking to Aro, to take a walk around the garden. It's such a nice night for a walk."

But Sara knew that he would never say that. Felix would never say that because he didn't need anyone and he surely wouldn't like someone like her.

But she did have many friends in the house including Alec, who was fun to be around. Thinking of Alec she felt something for the first time, in a long time. She had felt something…….She felt a sense of belonging........


	3. Longings

Chapter Three: longings

Alec's Point of View

Watching Felix and Sara talk was like a arrow to his heart. He hated that Sara seemed to like him so much. He couldn't understand what Felix had that he didn't have. Sure he made her laugh and they talked a lot but she looked at him differently. She looked at Felix with love and awe. When she looked Alec, he knew what she felt, kindness and attraction. Like was her charming older brother. After his talk with Aro, he knew what he needed to do. As hard as it was he needed to stand by her side and be there for her. And in time she would see that he was her best pick for happiness and not Felix. Felix was incapable of loving another person, human or immortal.

When he saw Felix turn to go back inside the house, he knew that this was the time to start. To show Sara how good of a match he was for her. When you could live forever she needed someone to stick by her side, and love her for eternity.

Hearing him approach, she turned around causing him to sway.

"Would you appreciate some company"? asked Alec hoping with all his being that she would say yes.

Smiling back at him she replied "Yes Alec, that would wonderful."

Walking side by side in the garden talking of the upcoming festival, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Talking of the decorations that still needed to be done and the alterations on her dress she looked cheerful. For the first time since they had met, she looked absolutely glowing. He remembered what it was like to be changed and have your world turned upside down. Of course he loved what he had become but he was different than her. She had family and friends that had missed her. She had a life that she loved and wished that she could go back to. While when he was turned into a vampire, he had been a orphan and had no body that would miss him. Aro had found him one snowy night and had invited him home for a warm bed and a meal, but what he had gotten in return was a family and life of his own. He had a sense of belonging somewhere, which he had never had in his human life. He wished one day that Sara would find that same belonging.

The Festival that they were talking about was a all day celebration and a dance at night in celebration of the many years they had been present. Of all the horrible things that had been done to people like them and how they survived.

After walking for what seemed like a lifetime, Sara did something that would have made Alecs' heart stopped it was beating. Sara smiled and laughed at what Alec was saying. Alec took her hand, and Sara just held on. Alec didn't say anything he just held on and didn't let go until he had walked her back to her room.


	4. Fury

Chapter Four: Fury

Felix Point of View

The talk with Aro was just as bad as he thought it was. He knew that what all Aro had said had made sense but yet he still couldn't do what he knew he needed to do….

[Earlier with Aro]

"Felix it has been almost a five months, and yet you still haven't told he that you are the one who changed her".

Knowing where Aro was headed with this, he tried to dodge what was coming next. "What would it matter if I did tell her that I was the one who changed her? Would it make a difference? The answer is no, it would only make things more harder for her to bear."

Looking back as Aro he saw what he knew all along. Aro had seen in Sara's mind that she loved Felix and not Alec. If Aro had seen Sara feeling for Alec they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"You know that when a vampire turns a human, you have a bond. A bond that no matter what can never be broken, and be lessened. You leave me no choice but to tell her myself so that she may know the truth, even if you wont be the one to tell her."

Realizing how much harder it would be for Sara to hear it from Aro than from him, he knew what he needed to do. He had to tell her that he was the one who found her. The one who bit her and changed her into who she was today. He would just leave out the part of how he stayed by her side through all the screaming and would try to soothe her when she screamed out in agony.

"I will tell her."

"You need to tell her soon, or it will just make this worse. For her to know that you lied to her all this time. Tell her, soon."

Walking out of the study, he needed air. The room was to damn small tonight.

The night sky was filled with stars which he could sometimes see Sara at night outside staring up at them. He loved the little things she did, that she never even realized that she was doing. What was he talking about? Soon he was going to have to tell her that he was the reason she was like this and that in doing so he made a bond between them. A bond with a cold and miserable man.

Walking outside around the garden he remember just minutes earlier when he saw Sara walking in the garden. How at peace she had felt. The way the moonlight shown up her skin. Looking up in her bedroom window, he saw her shadow moving around her room. The he noticed that she paused and move to open the door. Then his heart dropped into his stomach. Standing there in her room with Alec with a vase full of long stemmed roses.


	5. Roses and Kisses

Chapter 5:Roses and Kisses

Sara's Point of View

Sara loved her room. It was the one place in the house she could just be herself without everyone watching her. Lost in her thoughts she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Walking to open the door, she was surprised at what she saw.

Looking out over a dozen long stemmed roses she couldn't even see who was behind them. She had a moment 0f hope and thought that maybe, just maybe, Felix had brought her flowers. But that hope was bashed when she heard him speak.

"Ummm, are you going to stand there for all eternity or can I come in?

Ashamed at how long she had stood there and stared at him she let him in.

"Of course, please come in. You can set them next to my dresser."

Closing the door she turned back around and looked at Alec. She saw something different in his face. Without any warning at Alex was embracing her and kissing her. Not like a brotherly kiss, this kiss could make your breathless and even forget your own name.

Pulling back enough for Alec to talk he said "Sara, I have to tell you something. I know how you look at Felix and I know that you do like him. But he is no good for you. Felix has always been alone and he will always continue to be alone. But I love you Sara. I will always be here for you unlike Felix. And I just needed you to know that Sara." And with that said he went back to kissing Sara.

Stunned by what Alec had just said, she had no clue what to do. And then the sanity took back over. Trying to break free of the hug she realized it was no use. Alec was both stronger and much older than her. She tried to push a little and Alec pulled back a little to look into her face.

"Alec, I love you. But that love is like a brother and nothing more. I-I-I love Felix. Even if that means that I will have to spend eternity alone and yearning for a man that doesn't love me back. I can't and won't lead you on, thinking that there is more here to us than just friends."

"Felix won't ever love you, like you love him. Can't you see that?"

"Alec, I told you. I love Felix no matter what he feels about me. My feelings for you will never change. I'm sorry but that is the way I feel."

Like a jolt of lighting had hit Alec, he dropped his arm and walked out of Sara's room. A rush of cold air swept through the room and for the first time she wished that she could actually feel that cold air. Sara wished that she could feel as cold and miserable as she was. To feel the pain that she had caused Alec.


	6. Crash, Burn and then some

Chapter Six: Crash, Burn, and then some….

Alec Point of View

Alec had a talk with Aro earlier. Aro knew how Felix truly felt about Sara but couldn't Aro be wrong sometimes…. Why did Felix always get everything, even when he didn't want them. Alec knew that Sara could change her mind about what she felt for Felix. And just because Felix had been the one to change her and stayed by her side didn't mean that she loved him. The connection between them meant nothing because connections could always been sliced. No matter what Aro said, he would find a way to undo the connection between Felix and Sara.

Realizing how far he had actually went, he looked up and say Sara's bedroom door. He had saw while walking that some of her roses that she loved were in full bloom. He picked them and put then in a vase for her.

Alec softly knocked on her door and waited for her to answer the door. Things were looking good, it took her five seconds to open the door.

When he heard the door, he waited for her to speak first. But she said nothing moving the flowers to the side to see her, he saw something lovely. She was surprised. Second point in favor Alec, things were looking quite good.

Smiling at her through the roses he asked "Ummm, are you going to stand there for all eternity or can I come in?"

Smiling back at him, she replied "Of course, please come in. You can set them next to my dresser."

He walked over to put her roses on her dresses, in his mind going over what we was going to say to her.

He heard her closing the door she turned back around and looked at Alec. He knew that he had to say it now or it would be to late. Sara needed to remember their walk and how and easy it had been when they were together.

Without thinking anymore he spun around and ran to Sara. Taking her up in a hug and kissing her so hard it might have actually hurt.

All he was thinking about was how nice it was to be this close to Sara. Lost in his own fantasy of things going much further than where they were know, he felt Sara pulling back. He pulled back just enough so that he could actually talk.

Before he chickened out of spilling his guts he blurted. "Sara, I have to tell you something. I know how you look at Felix and I know that you do like him. But he is no good for you. Felix has always been alone and he will always continue to be alone. But I love you Sara. I will always be here for you unlike Felix. And I just needed you to know that Sara." And with that said he went back to kissing Sara.

He knew that Sara was so stunned that she didn't even try to fight him. But then he felt her sanity kick back in and he knew what was coming next. Feeling her try to push against him he knew what was coming next. She was going to realize how much she loved him and that she had been wrong to love Felix. As he pulled back to look into her face, he realized that his fantasy wasn't going to happen.

With his heart in his throat he waited for her to speak "Alec, I love you. But that love is like a brother and nothing more. I-I-I love Felix. Even if that means that I will have to spend eternity alone and yearning for a man that doesn't love me back. I can't and won't lead you on, thinking that there is more here to us than just friends."

Fuming mad, Alec lost all his sanity. How could she still like Felix for who he was. Almost yelling at her, he replied. "Felix won't ever love you, like you love him. Can't you see that?"

With gloomy eyes she looked up and saw that she had a tear running down her face. She replied, "Alec, I told you. I love Felix no matter what he feels about me. My feelings for you will never change. I'm sorry but that is the way I feel."

Alec felt as if he had been ripped apart and then sewn back together the wrong way. Alec dropped his arms and dropped his arm and stalked out of Sara' room.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt horrible for making Sara cry. He just couldn't understand how she could love Felix when he never would ever care about her. Before leaving the stair case he spoke so softly not even a vampire would have heard what he said. "I'm sorry Sara."


	7. Questions

**Chapter Seven: Questions**

**Felix point of view**

**Watching Alec walk into Sara's room was enough to make him livid. Alec was the charming one, he could really lay it on thick to. He clearly had feelings about Sara. So why did Felix care. If he was supposed to be cruel one, to not care about what Sara did. Why did it matter to him. As soon as the popped into his head, he thought in the tiniest part of his brain. He cares about it because he loves Sara.**

**Feeling like the predator that he was, he sat underneath her window and watched Alec walk into her room and into her heart.**

**He watched as Alec put her roses on her dresser. Watched as Sara closed the door. And even the kiss that they shared. Envy ran started to run through his veins at that moment. Felix knew that he needed to get away from here, before he fought with Alec. **

**It took as his being to walk away from that window. Walking toward the door he felt somebody walking behind him. **

"**What the hell do you want Jane."**

**Mockingly smiling at Felix, she replied "I would say that must hurt you, but you Felix, you feel nothing. That is why you are a better vampire than Alec. Alec still shows his human side once in a decade. While you Felix, you could have fooled me that you were ever human."**

"**Why do I care that Alec and Sara like each other? And why do you feel that you must point out how horrible I am."**

"**Oh Alec, people like us don't get someone to love. We belong by ourselves."**

**Without saying another word to Jane, he walked inside. He had to many thoughts going through his head and right now he just needed space.**


	8. Jump then fall

**Chapter Eight: Jump then fall…..**

**Sara's Point of View**

_**Im feeling you babyDon't be afraid to jump then fallJump then fall into meBaby, Im never gonna leave youSay that you wanna be with me tooCause Im gonna stay through it allSo jump then fall~Taylor Swift~**_

Watching the sun rise was Sara's favorite part of the day. She also loved the night with the stars and the moon shining bright. But lately the days had seemed to run together. The morning when the sun rose was her favorite though. The day was still untouched, and it was a new start. Sara had spent the last three days avoiding Alec and Felix. And as far as she knew they were doing the same.

Looking out the window she happened to see four little baby birds with their mother. She continued to watch the birds until she finally figured out what they were trying to do. The mother was waiting for them to spread there wings and fly. People were like birds. They jump and then they eventually fall. The difference between birds and humans, is that when birds fall they have no one down below waiting for them. If humans were lucky they usually have someone waiting down below for them, when they actually did fall.

Looking at the birds, she knew what she had to do. She had to jump then fall….

Walking to Felix room, she chickened out three times before she finally knocked. Waiting for him to answer the door she nearly walked the other way. But before she could do that, Felix opened the door. His smell was just as strong after three days as it was the first time she had met him.

"Hi Felix, I was wondering if we could talk. If you weren't busy doing something…..I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I-I-I I'm sorry."

"No Sara, we can talk. Would you like to come in?"

Walking as steady as she could, she walked into Felix's room. What she saw amazed her. Felix had ceiling to floor bookshelves on two of his bedroom walls. He had everything from American Classics to foreign titles.

Realizing that she was being a coward, she turned around to face Felix. Looking at him she saw his hair that fell in his face when he was deep in thought. She saw the dark eyes that she got lost in every time she looked at them. It was like she was looking though a tiny window into who Felix was. That part that Felix kept hidden from everyone, sometimes she wondered if even Felix knew who he really was.

When she finally stopped looking at him and realized that Felix was waiting for a explanation as to why she was standing in his room, look terrified to even be there.

"I know how you feel about me. You say you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you, but I know that you care for me down deep. You put this shield up and you try to be the tough guy, which is okay. But I know down deep that you have a heart and you might actually love me.."

Looking up she saw Felix set as stone. She knew that she had to finish what she had to say and finish fast before she lost her nerve.

"I remembered something yesterday…It wasn't much but it was a little snippet from when I was human. Expect I wasn't human, I think it was when I was being changed. And you were sitting beside me, talking to me and stroking my hand. How come you never told me?"

Waiting for an answer from Felix was trying to move a rock with just your eyes, frustrating as hell and we both know that it can't happen.

"I don't know what you remember but it was not me there holding your hand or even sitting by your bed. And I don't feel anything toward you. You are here and so am I, and there is all there is about it."

Spiked by anger, she almost slapped him. "How can you stand there and pretend not feel anything for me. I know that you were there, and there's nothing you can say to change it."

Felix just stood there looking at her and saying nothing. Even though he was looking at her, he really wasn't seeing her. Finally she realized what Alec had been telling her all this time. Felix would never care for her the way, that she loved him. And even if he did Felix would never admit it to her or to anyone.

Anger raised up in her, and she reached out and slapped Felix across his face. Not even flinching from surprise of her slapping him, he stood stone still.

"I hate you Felix, for making me fall in love with you."

And with that Sara walked out of Felix's room and went straight to Aro. She had to leave and she had to do it soon..


	9. Going down to the bottom

Chapter Nine: Going down to the Bottom

Alec's Part of View

It has been days since he had seen Sara. He had tried to avoid her at all cost and it had seemed to work. Even though she had come by numerous times and knocked on his door, he never went to the door. He sat in his chair and looked out the window. Every one in the house thought he was by himself, but he knew that he wasn't. He had a bottle scotch that kept him company.

He knew that he look horrible, but he could care less. He was in love with a woman that would never feel the same way for him. He hadn't showered in days, he smelled of scotch and he hadn't fed in what seemed like a eternity.

Hearing a knock at the door he swallowed the rest of his drink and walked to the door. He expected it to be Sara at the other end of the door, but was surprised to see Aro standing there. Aro wasn't the tallest vampire but you knew not to push Aro.

"Alec we need to talk."

Knowing what Aro was going to say, he was in no big hurry to get talk to him. "I'll be down in a minute Aro."

"No! We talk now Alec."

Looking up at Aro's face, it was clear to Alec that Aro was not in a mood to be told what to do. But Alec could care less, he had nothing to live for anymore. He had found his love and she could care less about him. The sooner he pissed of Aro and was killed, the sooner he could end his nightmare.

"I know what you are trying to do Alec, and I want you to know that it is not going to work. I can never kill you. To me you are my son that I never had. You are dear to me, just as much as Jane and Felix are. So if you insist of trying to get yourself killed by me you might as well be a man and stop this nonsense. You smell repulsive and you need to eat."

Alec's heart swelled when he Alec's word had finally sunk in. Alec had something that cared about him enough to actually yell at him, to tell him what to do. But what did that matter, Aro was like a father. He didn't have another person to share with, or be with forever. For a nano of a second, Alec actually wished he was human. Humans forgot so easily, their scars could be healed. While Alec would always have a whole in chest from where Sara had dug her way into and had left it a empty shell. Angry that Aro had even let Felix change her and let alone keep her in the coven made him furious. If Aro had never let her in, the Alec would have never met her and he wouldn't feel this feeling, whatever this feeling was.

"Aro please get out of my room", asked Alec as calmly as possibly.

Aro looked up and then calmly walked back out of Alec's room. Alec could now go back to his friend. The friend that would never leave him, and when it got empty there was always a refill.


	10. Little too Late

**Chapter Ten: A Little too Late**

**Felix's Point of View**

**Felix had tried to stay in his room, so that he wouldn't have to see Alec or Sara. But his room was just as depressing as his mood. His books that once held great pleasure to him, no longer held his interest. He had no longing to go out in the garden or even play pool with Alec. Well playing pool with Alec was out of the question. Alec was mad furious at him for making Sara fall in love with him. Which wasn't the case at all, he didn't make Sara do anything. Alec was also upset with Sara because she didn't hold the same feelings for Alec that she held for him. **

**Walking downstairs he overheard Aro talking to what sounded like Alec, but the smell coming from that room was horrible. It smelled like a dog that had rolled in the musty rain and hadn't been washed in three weeks. The smell alone was enough to make Felix keep walking, if only he wasn't so curious.**

**Walking further down the hall more so that he could hear what was happening he stopped when he finally heard what Aro was saying "To me you are my son that I never had. You are dear to me, just as much as Jane and Felix are. So if you insist of trying to get yourself killed by me you might as well be a man and stop this nonsense. You smell repulsive and you need to eat."**

**Pride swelled up in him, Aro had actually admitted that he actually cared about him and Alec. That after all this time of being with him, had made him seem like a part of a family. Like he finally did have a family. For once in his like he had felt a sense of belonging, but as soon as it had appeared it had left. He heard Alec as Aro to leave and he knew that if he was caught eavesdropping that all hope in him, from Aro would be lost.**

**Heart swelling with pride and love, he knew what he had to do. He would go to Sara and tell her how he really thought about her. That he loved her from the moment he saw her in the alley way, and even more when he turned her a vampire. Thinking of what he had heard and what he was going to say to Sara, he got lost in own thoughts and ran right into Jane.**

"**Hey jerk, why don't you look where you're going!"**

"**Hello Jane, so nice to see you too. Terribly sorry that I ran into you, just wasn't paying attention. Such a pretty night isn't?" **

**There was too many emotions to describe that were on Jane's face. But the most prominent one was surprise. **

"**Did you fall and happen to hit your head on a rock. That just happened to knock some happiness into you? Or did Sara come behind you and knock some of her happiness into you?"**

**Still smiling what he knew was a stupid smirk he replied "No I didn't hit my head on anything or get knocked in the head by Sara. It's just such a nice night and I don't know why we all shouldn't enjoy it."**

"**Well while you are out enjoying the lovely nice night, you might want to stop by and say goodbye to Sara. She's leaving tonight with the Cullen's. Their in their talking with Aro and Sara. So it's nice how your lovely happy night comes the same night as Sara is leaving. Coincide I don't think so."**

**Feeling as if all the air had been punched out him he replied "what are you talking about Jane?"**

**Realizing that Felix had no clue that Sara was leaving, Jane knew that she had one up on Felix. Smiling a evil smirk she replied coolly " I guess Sara got tired of loving somebody that would never love her back. So she asked Aro if she could go and live with the Cullen's for a while. Just until she decided what she wanted to do, and where she wanted to go to. But if you ask me, Sara just wants to stay away from you so that she won't be reminded of how much you don't like her….."**

**Not staying to her the rest of what Jane was saying Felix ran down to the study, where Aro and the Cullen's were talking. But when he got there he knew it was not good. Opening the door to the study all he saw was Aro standing there.**

"**Where is she Aro?"**

**Aro's answer made his knees weak, "She's gone Felix." **


	11. Goodbye

Chapter Eleven: Goodbye

Sara's Point of View

Telling Aro that she wanted to leave was the hardest thing she had ever done. She expected Aro to throw a fit and tell her that she could not leave, but instead he said that she could and stay with the Cullen's. Of course he was sad to see her leave and that he wished she didn't go, but he understood the need to find where you belonged.

Now walking toward the study with the little bad she had packed. It was filled with things that she could never replace or leave behind. The first edition copy of her favorite book _Madame Bovary_ by Gustave Flaubert, that Aro had given to her. Her antique mirror and brush combo that had been given to her by Alec and the piece of silk that she cut out of one of Felix's shirt. These things would remind her of home. Yes the Volutri was her home and her family, but she couldn't stay here. With reminders everywhere of how little Felix felt for her and how strongly Alec did feel for her.

"Hello Sara, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", said Charlisle putting out his hand for her to shake.

Shaking his hand, she smiled and politely said thank you for letting her come to stay with them for a while.

"I hope that this isn't a inconvenience to you and your family."

"Oh no, not at all. You are welcome to stay as long as you like and I am positive that you will be welcomed warmly."

Just as Carlisle finished speaking two more vampire walked through the door into the study.

"Aww, here is my son and daughter. This is my son Edward, and his wife Bella."

Sara looked at the two new people and saw that were smiling fondly at her. Surprised she smiled back and shook their hand.

Bella smiled nicely and said "You are going to love Washington. And I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Sara, if you are ready we should be getting back."

"Oh, yes I guess we should be going", replied Sara.

Sara walked over and gave Aro a hug goodbye. It surprised her that when she went to pull back Aro was still hugging her. She felt Aro bend over and whisper in her ear "I will miss you, come back soon."

Pulling back she looked into Aro's eyes and she felt a sudden sadness. Aro was like the father that she had never had even as a human. And now thinking about it made her sad.

This was it Sara thought, she was actually leaving Volturi and going to Washington. And her hope of Felix sweeping in and begging her not to go was not going to happen. But then again why would she think that he would, he didn't even know that she was leaving. So he couldn't come in and stop her, and deep down that what she wanted. She wanted to slip quietly away and never have to look at Felix dark eyes again.

Getting her bag, Sara walked out of the study that she would never be in again.


	12. Vile to Ghastly

Chapter Twelve: Vile to Ghastly

Alec's Point of View

Walking to the kitchen, Alec felt as if his head had been bashed in with a hammer and then torched with a blow torch. He didn't know what day he was nor did he care what day it was. Alec knew that he needed to do what Aro had to told him to do. He did smell horrible and he looked as if he was just a skeleton with a sheet pulled over him. Seeing his reflection as he walked past the mirror, he didn't even recognize himself. His eyes we sunken into his head, his check bones stuck out and his was even paler than usually. Looking further up on his face it got worse. His eyes were red, like the deep red of a fire truck. After nearly a week and a half of staying in his room and not eating it had finally started to show. He actually looked like the soulless monster that he felt he was.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror"?

Alec hating hearing her voice, more than anything in the world. Not even bothering to reply to what she said, Alec begin walking toward the kitchen once again.

"Alec, why are you even bothering hiding up there in your room. She's not here anymore, she's not even here to remind you how much you loved her. So why don't you go shower and then me and you can go out and hunt. Just the good ole' days".

Not even bothering to stop walking he went into the kitchen. Then like he had been struck by lighting he actually heard what Jane had said. "She's not here anymore".

Running back into the hallway he saw Jane standing there with a arrogant smile on her face.

"She's what"?

"Alec, Sara is gone. She left two days ago to go live with the Cullen's. So you can come out of your room and join us among the living. Sara's not here anymore to remind you of how much you love her and how much she doesn't. It's just you and me."

Alec world was crumbling down around him. He couldn't image going through his days and nights without her here with him. Even if they weren't together he never imagined that Sara would leave. Well why wouldn't she, she had a man throwing himself at her. And she was in love with someone who didn't love her back. Poor Sara, to feel so upset that she would go halfway across the world just to be rid of them.

Alec walked back into the kitchen and left with he went after to begin with, before he world crumbled and burned. Walking back upstairs to his room with his two bottles of scotch, he could of swore he heard Jane say something but he couldn't of hear something so nice come out of Jane's mouth. He could of swore he heard her say "I love you Alec".


	13. Sour Grapes

**Chapter Thirteen: Sour Grapes**

**Felix's Point of View**

**The day that Sara left, she took all the happiness that he would ever have with her. It had been four days since she had left and went with the Cullen's. He couldn't blame her, why would anyone want to stay somewhere when they thought they no longer belonged. **

**He spent his days looking out the window and pacing back and forth. Thinking about Sara, wondering if she scared, lonely or even angry at him. Well that really wasn't a question. She was angry at him, hell she had went halfway across the world just so that she wouldn't have to see him anymore. But this couldn't be his fault. Of course, Sara loved him and he hadn't told her he felt the same but they had been okay. What had changed that she no longer felt that she could stay. Then like a ton of bricks, Felix realized that it had been Alec that had been the final straw. The reason he longer got to Sara's smile, or even see her walk in the garden. No longer would he hear her laugh, or even see the smile that could always make him sway. While thinking of Sara, he remembered the first time he saw Sara smile.**

**[Flash Back]…..**

**It had been a week since she had been turned and she seemed to be getter better every day. Felix decided that he was going to try to make Sara see that being a vampire wasn't as bad as she thought. He went to her bedroom and knocked politely. Opening the door, he saw her beautiful blond curls pilling around her head, as if it was a halo. There were boxes upon boxes scattered around her bedroom. Laughing to himself when he realized that he was just standing there staring at her. Coming back down the happiness that swelled in him, he smiled and asked "Are you okay"? What a dumb question! She had been turned into a vampire less than a week ago and now she had what probably looked like a deranged vampire standing in her doorway. **

**Smiling back at Felix she replied, "I'm great. Aro just brought in my boxes. I was been trying to get all unpacked in time to go outside in the rose garden before my lesson tonight but it looks like I wont have time." Since she had been turned into a vampire, Aro had been giving her lesson on what being a vampire was. The few rules that they did have and their history. Seeing the disappoint cross her face when she realized that she wouldn't get done in time with just her putting things up he couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Why are you laughing at me Fleix?"**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was laughing at you. Sorry. Would you like some help putting things up and then we can take a short walk around the garden."**

**Hoping will all his being that she would say yes. **

**Smiling again with a look of giddy on her face she replied "Oh yes, would you please help me. Even with all this extra strength I can't seem to get things done."**

**Knowing exactly what she meant, he went over to start on the first box. "Don't worry in time you will get used to it." **

**Smiling back at him she laughed and replied "I do hope so". **

**When she laughed she sounded like a angel. Her face lit up light a Christmas tree. Laughing and smiling, he knew that he would his best to keep her looking that way.**

**[End of Flashback]….**

**And that was the last time, he saw her that way. Yes, for missing all this he blamed Alec. He knew that he look horrible but he was determined to go outside. Maybe if he went to the garden maybe, just maybe, he might be close to her. **

**Walking down the hallway, he heard voices coming from Aro's study. "I want to get away from here, Aro. I wish you would just let me go."**

**Pausing to listen more he heard Aro's reply "Alec, you know deep down that you do not wish to leave. You just want to punish yourself, and I will not let you do that."**

**Anger rose up in Felix. Why in the hell would Alec think that he got to leave. After he was the reason Sara was gone, so why would he want to leave now. He got what he wanted. **

**Pushing open the door he realized that Alec still smelled nasty and hadn't even bother to clean up before he talked to Aro.**

"**Why the hell do you think that you should leave, after all you got what you wanted. Sara is gone and she isn't ever coming back", yelled Felix while looking straight at Alec. **

**One second he was standing in the doorway, the next moment his hands were around Alec's throat….**


	14. Life with the Cullens

Chapter Fourteen: Life with the Cullen's

Sara's point of view

Living with the Cullen's, we much different than living in Italy, with the Volturi. They were nice to her, but yet her heart missed Italy. She missed the rose gardens, she missed her books. She even missed Felix. Getting mad at herself for even thinking of him she went downstairs.

"Bring it on Jasper boy" yelled Emmett from across the room.

"Oh come on Emmett, you couldn't even beat Jasper at that game, even if you were blind folded. So you might as well just forget it." The one with the short pixie short hair cut said as she walked over to the blonde headed one.

After a week of being there she knew everyone's name and how was with who. Of course I knew Carlisle and Esme. And then you had the one with the long gorgeous blonde hair was with the short black hair. Who was Rosalie and Emmett. Then you had Alice with the short croppy hair and then you had Jasper with the blonde hair. And then you had Edward with Bella.

Sara seemed to be closer to Bella, than anyone else. On her first day here, Bella showed her around and even helped her picked some things up from town to help her room feel more like home. But even Bella knew that the Cullen's house would never feel like her home. Sara was amazed to find out that Bella was also newly turned. And even amazed when she found out that Edward was the one that had turned her.

She had become some what close to Bella, it seemed they had a lot in common. They had both been turned by someone who had loved them. They also had been human not fairly long ago. But they also have differences, for Bella the man that had turned her had loved her and still does. While Felix didn't love her, he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. When she left he had let her go. Didn't even say goodbye.

Angry at herself for thinking of Felix, she walked into the living room, where she was greeted with a warm smile from Bella.

"Hey Sara, I was wondering if you would like to go and do some shopping for some new clothes".

Sara knew that she needed new clothes but she didn't feel like doing anything. "Yes that would be great".

Bella got up and gave Edward a kiss and grabbed her car keys. The first thing that Sara learned about the Cullen's was that they loved fast and fancy cars. Bella drove a black convertible, which was the one car that Sara actually liked.

Watching Bella kiss Edward made her heartache. Bella had a someone to spend the rest of eternity with, someone to hold and comfort her. All Sara had was herself and even then Sara didn't like to look in the mirror to see herself. Since the change she had become a different person. Of course she still had her blonde hair and it still was unruly curly but yet she was different. Her eyes had finally changed to their golden brown from the bright red they had been when she first woke up from the change.

Pulling her from her thoughts she heard Bella ask "Are you ready to go"?

Smiling back at Bella she nodded and headed to the car. As they started off toward town she noticed that Bella went the opposite way. Bella must have noticed that she looked around to see where they were going. "It's okay, I wanted to show you someplace that I thought you might like. I know its hard adjusting to this new life and now a new place but it will get easier. And I know that you miss Felix, and I know that he misses you."

Looking over to the driver seat, Sara's mouth was hanging open so wide she was sure that she was drooling. How did Bella know how she felt for Felix, and how did the know that Felix missed her.

"H-H-How do you know that Felix misses you."

"Sara, he would be a fool not to, and I know Felix. He pretends not to feel anything because that's easy for him. But I know that when it comes to you that you are his weakness. He misses you as much as you miss him. And I have a feeling that he is realizing just how much he does love you."

Still stunned, she looked up to notice that they had come to a stop. It was a giant field that had a waterfall off to the side.

"I thought you might like to come here and get some peace and quiet. I know how loud the boys can get and that sometimes you need to gather your thoughts."

"Thank you Bella, you are so nice to me and I feel like I'm just this zombie that just walks around."

"I understand more than you think, not so long ago I was a zombie myself. Edward left me to protect me from him and becoming a vampire. But I loved him and I was stubborn. I didn't know a life without him in it, and I went downhill. So I understand, and I want you to know that if you end up staying here or if you go somewhere else, that I am here for you and I hope we can become great friends."

Filled with such a sense of hope, she smiled and gave Bella a hug. "Yes, thank you."

After a while they finally left and did actually decided to go shopping and she actually did enjoy spending time with Bella. She was actually happy, and her smile was actually genuine.


	15. Boiling Point

Chapter 15: Boiling Point

Alec's Point of View

Alec needed to get away from here. He couldn't take walking past her room and not hearing her humming. Or even to see her reading in her room. To go outside and not be able to hear her laugh or her face shining in the moonlight. He wanted to erase her from his memory, no matter how hard it might be. He might go to Alaska or even the Amazon. The last time Zafrina and Senna came for a visit they had told him that he was welcome anytime he wanted to visit. Surely they would let him come until he found out what he was going to do. All he needed to do was to get Aro to let him go in peace.

Of course Alec could just leave, but he didn't want to do that to Aro. Hell after all that Aro had done for him Aro didn't deserve to be left like that. So he would go to Aro once more and if that didn't go the way that he wanted then he would leave. No matter how hard it was to do that to Aro, he needed a change of scenery. 

Walking to the Study, he was replaying through his mind was he was going to say to Aro. All the reason he had in mind of why Aro should let him go, and all the reason why he needed to go. Aro was sitting in his chair behind his desk. For a minute he forgot all his reasons of why he came to talk to him in the first place. But then he remembered what needed to do and proceed to walk into the study. 

"Hello Alec, please come in".

Alec came in and sat down in the huge over sized chair that Aro loved to have in the study. 

"Aro you know why I am here and I hope you agree with my decision."

Looking up from his papers Aro replied "You are right Alec, I know why you have come but I don't agree with you. Leaving will only make things worse. We need you here and I think you know that deep down. 

"I want to get away from here, Aro. I wish you would just let me go."

Looking at Aro, Alec saw that Aro actually looked sad. Aro's voice gave him away when he replied "Alec, you know deep down that you do not wish to leave. You just want to punish yourself, and I will not let you do that."

What! Aro wouldn't let him go even when he was kind enough to ask. After all Alec could have just left and never looked back. He was big enough to come in here and ask, as if he was lower hired help. Anger rose up in Alec. 

"Dammit Aro, why won't you just let me go in peace. Because whether you let me go on your own or I walk away, I am leaving this house. So what way do you want it?" 

Waiting for Aro's answer the study door was pushed open. Turning around to see who had came in, her was surprised to see Felix charging through the door. 

"Why the hell do you think that you should leave, after all you got what you wanted. Sara is gone and she isn't ever coming back", yelled Felix while looking straight at Alec. 

Before Alec had time to answer or to even defend himself Felix charged at him with such speed even Alec was taken back. One second Felix was standing in the doorway, the next moment Felix's hands were around his throat….


	16. Everybody was Kungfoo Fighting

Chapter Sixteen: Everybody was Kung-foo Fighting

Felix's Point of View

After lunging at Alec's throat he felt like a different person. Like someone had taken over his body for a split second. All his anger and frustration just came out and sadly Alec was the one it was being pointed at.

Felix hands were around Alec's throat trying to get him down on his back, but just as he went to flip him Alec woke up and started to fight back. Alec grabbed him arm and flipped him backwards, Felix ended up landing on the chair that he was sitting in only seconds ago.

Getting up quickly they started to go at it. In the background they here what seemed to be Jane yelling at them.

"What in the hell are you guys doing!"

"Jane, let them get it out of their systems. Maybe then they will be able to get over it.

Crashing into the wall of books wasn't to great but what Felix care, he was kicking Alec's ass. Body slamming Alec into Aro desk he had him pinned down to the floor with his elbow pushing on Alec's throat. Out of breath they both looked at each other for a minute.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Jane finally spoke. "Boys, you have to get over this. Felix you love Sara, so just admit it and go get here and bring her home. And Alec you need to quick being a drama queen. You know you aren't leaving and besides deep down you know that you don't really love Sara like you think you do."

Stunned at what Jane had just said they both looked up at her. Felix couldn't believe that someone so cynical of love could say something to nice. But she was right.

Looking down at Alec, Felix eased up. Standing up and helping Alec up too, he looked around at the mess they had made out of Aro's study. His desk was broken, book shelves were broken in half with books scattered on the floor. Three chairs were smashed to splinters and the rug was in tethers.

Felix looked at Alec and apologized "I'm sorry Alec. I know that I was being a stubborn ass. But Aro's right you do need a bath you reek."

With a little smile Alec walked over and gave Felix a hug. Something that Felix did not expect. In his ear Felix heard Alec say "Go and bring her home Felix."

Leaning out their hug, Felix looked over at Aro and apologized. "Aro I am sorry for the mess I made out of you study, I will pay for the damages and pay to get your things back the way that you had them"

Smiling Aro walked over to where they stood. "Nonsense, I am glad that you have finally worked out your differences and you finally realized that I have know all along. Just go home and bring home our Sara. And I do wish that you would take a hot steamy shower Alec, because you do smell vile!"

Laughing Alec gave a nod and walked out the door.

Felix went over and gave Aro a hug and then left to get a plane ticket. He would have to hurry if he wanted to be there before the sun came up.

When Felix left the room, he heard Aro and Jane talking in the background.

" Love…..it such a evil thing."


	17. Love Comes Inside

Chapter Seventeen: Love Comes Inside

Sara's Point of View

When Bella and Sara got back to the Cullen's house, they could hear Emmett's loud laughter from inside. Hearing so much laughter seemed to be contagious because the next thing Sara knew, she was laughing along with them.

Walking inside she saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward, all in the living room playing on the Xbox. While off to the side she saw Carlisle and Esme trying to control their laughter, but failing miserably. From out of no where Alice ran into the room with the hugest smile on her face. Alice was practically jumping up and down with excitement the only problem was that she wasn't telling anyone what she was so excited about.

Wanting to go and put my things I excused myself and went upstairs. Hearing someone come up behind me, I turned and saw Alice running up behind me, with Bella in tow. "Bella and me were just thinking that you should put on that new dress that you got."

The dress that Alice happened to be talking about was a sparkly blue dress that was backless with a plunging neckline, that was floor length was a slit up the thigh. When Sara saw it she feel in love with the dress, but was hesitant to buy something so elegant because after all where would she wear it. Wondering why in the world Alice would want her to wear it now, she opened her mouth to protest but Alice shut her up.

"Go on and put on the dress, and I will help you with you make-up."

Frustrated about what was going on Sara replied "Alice, I am not putting on this dress but I will let you do my make-up if it will help you calm down."

Dissappiont flashed across Alice's face but then it was gone. "Okay, I know just the thing for you to wear!"

"Alice, what does it matter what I am wearing. What is going on, what did you see?"

Looking to Bella for some help, Bella just stood there smiling apologetically. "I've learned it just better to let her go, it easier if you just agree with her." Realizing that she wasn't to win this battle she agreed with Alice "Okay, here is the deal I will be your doll but I am NOT wearing the dress that I got today. But you can dress me like your own personal Barbie doll, and do my make-up, BUT this is the last time."

Smiling from ear to ear Alice replied, "Thank you, thank you, ohh thank you! I promise you, that you won't regret it!"

After Alice was done with her she felt like a new girl. Her shiny blonde hair hung loosely in curls. Alice had put some massacra on her which helped to make her eyes pop, and along with the lipstick her face had color. The clothes weren't something that Sara would have picked out for herself but they did look okay. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a dark blue top that was lower than what she normally would wear. Alice had picked out a pair of high shoes but Sara absolutely refused to wear them. Even though she was a vampire she knew that she would have fallen down on her face like a moron if she wore them. She could already hear in her head laughter from Emmett. So instead Alice had found her a pair of knee high black boots with a little heel.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was beautiful. It was like a updated version of herself and she loved it. She could only imagine what Felix would say if he could see her now. Stop it! She had to stop thinking about Felix. Sara knew that she would never see him again but in her heart she liked to think that he missed her and was on his way to bring her back. But that was just her fairy tale moment talking. You know the one you dream of when your little after you watch Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. The one where you are hidden and your Knight in shinning armor rides up on his white horse and tells you that he loves you and cant live without you. And then you ride away and live happily ever after. Yeah, she wished for that moment, but she knew that it wasn't real. That was why it was called a fairytale moment, because its make believe.

Walking downstairs so that Alice could show off her work, she felt like a dork. When she first saw them they smiled and owwed and ahhed when needed but Esme and Carlisle were the kindest. "Ohh Sara, you looked beautiful before, but you look even more beautiful now."

After all the staring at Sara, had finally stopped, Alice had the idea of playing a game of cards. I know funny right, vampires playing cards!

After three games of Emmett cheating, the doorbell rang. Jumping at the sound of the doorbell, Sara couldn't possible guess who was at the door. She didn't even them approach which only meant one thing. Whoever was at the door was not human but a vampire. Emmett went to see who was at the door and the game went on. Continuing with the game, they didn't even notice who came in through the door.

"Sara, there someone here for you."

Stunned that there could have been anybody there to see her, she glanced up she saw who it was. Time stopped for standing in the door was Felix and a dozen of red stemmed roses.

Putting a arm around Felix, Emmett said "DDDUUDDEE, girls love roses."

*Author's Note* I would like to thank goldeneyedsoul for giving me my first ever review! Thanks. And I also want to credit the Posies for the title of the chapter from their song Love Comes. J


	18. Growing Up

**Chapter Eighteen: Growing Up**

**Alec's point of view**

**Throwing away the last of the whiskey bottles he felt someone standing behind him. Turning around he saw Jane standing in the doorway. **

"**I never thought that I would see you like this again", said Jane all the while looking at the floor.**

**Alec felt something in her voice that he couldn't quite grasp. It sounded almost hopeful and nice at the same time. But that couldn't be, becase Jane was the most heartless creature that has ever walked God's green earth. **

"**If you've come to gloat Jane, you just a tad to late. As you can see I am no longer drinking my sorrows away and as you could probably smell when you walked in, I no longer smell."**

"**It's just…..It's just nice to have you back, Alec. I-I-I-I--We missed you."**

**Wishing that Jane would look up so that he could look into her eyes, to see if she was messing with him or if she was sincerely happy to have him back.**

"**Look at me Jane." Jane still continued to look at the floor. "Jane please look at me." Jane looked up but not at him. In fact she was looking anywhere but directly at him.**

**Could she possibly have feelings for him? After all this time of throwing himself at Sara that he was to blind to notice it. Or did he notice it and just shrug it off….**

"**Jane you were the one who missed me, you and no else." After a moment of silence Alec finally said, "Jane please look at me."**

**Jane looked at him and what Alec saw broke him. Standing there in the doorway was Jane, looking vulnerable and delicate. Alec had never saw Jane look like this, hell he didn't even know that she could feel that way. Taking a step toward Jane, she began to back away.**

"**Just stay there Alec, if you come any closer you'll just ruin this. I just wanted to tell you that I was glad that you were back. And I never hated Sara….." With that said she left the kitchen.**

**Staring at the spot where Jane had just been standing he felt lonely and empty. Wanting to go after her and comfort her, he began to walk toward the door when Aro came into the kitchen.**

"**Ahh Alec, so nice to see you clean and fed. You look like a brand new man."**

"**Thank you Aro, was there something I can help you with"? Wishing that Aro hadn't' come to seek his help. So that he could do upstairs before it got to late and lost his chance to see the real Jane.**

**With a mischievous laugh Aro replied "I actually did come to find so that you could help Demetri and Marcus with setting up for the festival."**

**Thinking of the festival the next day, made him nervous. Hopefully by the then Felix would be home with Sara. He was okay with Sara and Felix being together. It had been terrible to know that Sara loved Felix. But when he saw how it had changed Felix he knew that he could not take away Felix's one chance at happiness. It was weird how much he had grown up since Felix's departure. He knew in his heart that he would be okay with seeing them both together and wouldn't have any emotion but pure joy at seeing them together. **

"**Yes Aro, I will go help." Before he made it to the door Aro had made it in front of him. Putting up his slender hand he said so warmly he couldn't help but laugh, "You look better than when you smelled ghastly."**


	19. Groveling

Chapter Nineteen: Groveling

Felix's Point of View

Standing in front of the Cullen's front door grasping the red roses that he cut for Sara, he felt as if he was frozen in that spot. He knew what he had to do was simple enough but still he felt frozen in place.

Everything seemed to be a blur since his fight with Alec and then his talk with Aro. The plane ride over here along was repeating in his mind what he was going to say to Sara to get her to come home with him where she belonged. But standing there in front of the door, he forgot all the things he had rehearsed to say.

Raising his hand he knocked gently on the door, and waited what seemed like forever. When he heard the footsteps he felt frozen in place. When the door opened he saw Emmett standing there but he heard Sara's laugh from in the living room. Without saying a word to him Emmett stepped back and said "Sara there's someone here to see you".

When Sara turned around he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Sure he knew that she had always been beautiful but she looked even more beautiful, in fact to him she look as if she were glowing. He stood there stunned looking at her when he felt a arm come around him and pat him on the shoulder. "DDDUUDDEE, girls love roses." Hearing what Emmett said he let out a little chuckle. After a moment had passed he finally heard Esme speak up "Guys lets go out and give Sara and Felix some privacy".

With a groan Emmett replied "Aww come on, I was looking forward to hearing Felix suck up."

As the Cullen's walked past him and left he finally looked back up to see Sara. She had moved to stand in front of the window with her arms hugging herself. She was standing in the back of the living room overlooking the forest.

Without a moment to loose he began trying to speak to Sara but all that came out was a bunch of rambling and stuttering. "I know I am the last person that you want to see, but I had to tell you that I love you……. I have always been I-I-I-nnn love with you. Ever since that night I found you….. and everyday since then. I am in love with you Sara Elizabeth Bryon."

Without turning around he knew what Sara was thinking about what he had said. "What do you want Felix? He could feel her pain even though she did not turn around to look at him.

" I want you Sara." Walking up beside her so that he could see the side of her face, what he saw broke his heart. She had no expression on her face, she was just looking at the window with nothing on her face. Turning to look at him he saw how deeply he had hurt Sara. Sara gave a sad mocking laugh and said "You want me Felix. Now after all this time, you realize that you want me. You think that you can just come here and apologize and I will say that everything's okay and that you didn't break my heart when you never said anything. Not even a hint that you might even like me. You let me walk out that door and didn't even try to stop me." Felix could see the anger rising with everything she said, "So tell me Felix, why now. Why after all this time, do you want me now!"

Without ever leaving her face he simply replied "Because when you left you took me heart, my soul and any happiness that I could ever possibly have with you."

Felix could hear her suck in a breath, and then she said something that stunned him. Surely he had heard her wrong and then he would look like a jerk doing what she had asked. Walking toward her, he wanted nothing better to do then what she had just asked of him.

*Special thank you to Sassoma J You are the best girl!! Sorry it took so long for the new chapters, we have been snowed in and soo sooo cold!!


	20. Fairytale Moment

Chapter Twenty: Fairytale Moment

Sara's point of view

Felix! Felix was here, standing in the Cullen's doorway holding red roses. She had forgotten how handsome he looked without even really trying. Taking in every bit of him she was speechless and didn't know whether to run to him or to slap him. After all that she had done trying to get him to show any feelings that he may had had for her. She had been a fool to believe that he liked her and now with him standing there in the doorway just reminded her of how angry she was at him.

Standing there not really hearing anything she thought she heard Esme as the others to leave so that they could give them some privacy but what Sara really wanted to do was to yell at them to say with her. She didn't want to hear a word that Alec Felix had to say.

Not wanting to even look at him she went to look at the window. Looking outside at all the trees and the little spring behind the house made her feel calm. She knew that if she looked at Felix she would feel anything but calm. Hearing his footsteps getting closer and closer she felt her whole body tense. Why was it that even through all the times she thought of what she would do if she got the chance to see Felix again and what she would say to him, what she would finally say. But right now at this moment she was going back and forth between hurt and feeling a want to run to him and never let him go. Deep down she was hurt because he never showed a inkling of emotion toward her, even when she was leaving. But yet here he was standing in the Cullen's doorway wanting to talk to her.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize how close he had gotten to her and that made her a little nervous. Without another second Felix began rambling ""I know I am the last person that you want to see, but I had to tell you that I love you……. I have always been I-I-I-nnn love with you. Ever since that night I found you….. and everyday since then. I am in love with you Sara Elizabeth Bryon."

Love welled up in her and she couldn't actually believe that he loved her. But then the anger of her overrode that happiness and she couldn't help to feel angry and the pain that she still had.

"What do you want Felix?

" I want you Sara."

The anger kept rising in her and she couldn't help but let out a mocking laugh at Felix. Turning to look straight at Felix she couldn't help but lash out at him. "You want me Felix. Now after all this time, you realize that you want me. You think that you can just come here and apologize and I will say that everything's okay and that you didn't break my heart when you never said anything. Not even a hint that you might even like me. You let me walk out that door and didn't even try to stop me. So tell me Felix, why now. Why after all this time, do you want me now!"

Looking at Felix she didn't mean to lash out at him but she couldn't understand why now after all this time that he wanted her.

Without evening blinking a eye Felix replied, "Because when you left you took me heart, my soul and any happiness that I could ever possibly have with you."

Sara couldn't grasp that Felix loved her. But yet he was standing here and asking for her to forgive him. Knowing that is she didn't forgive him that she would always regret it and she couldn't even have a little bit of happiness without him. Without even thinking of anything else that she wanted in that moment she did something she never thought that she would do.

"Felix, kiss me".

Felix stood there a minute probably to make sure that she wasn't playing a joke on him. But a second later he was in front of her, taking her face in his hand and kissed her until she heard laughter in the background….

*As always a special thank to Sassoma J You are the greatest. And a special thanks to goldeneyedsoul for being the first to review my story. J


	21. Surprises and Vows

Chapter Twenty One: Surprises and Vow's

"Will you hurry up, were going to be late", replied Felix through the door.

"I'm coming…I'm coming! Will you calm down, we are not going to be late."

Coming out the door Felix looked up to see Sara in the most beautiful dress that he had even seen. A deep purple long skirted dress with a blue ribbon the top of the dress. With her hair done up with soft curls fall from the sides, she was radiant, and it took her breath taking.

"What are you standing at?"

"I'm looking at you, and only you."

"Well can you stare at me while we are walking because we are going to be late."

Taking her arm with a smile on his face they began their walk to the garden where they decided to have the festival dance. Since Sara had gotten back she had taken over the decorating to every little detail. Felix knew that when Sara walked into the garden that all the hard work that she had done would be worth it. Even though to him the decorations wouldn't look nearly as beautiful as she looked.

"Awww finally you are here", called Aro from the middle of the garden.

"Sorry we're late, Felix took to long fixing his hair" replied Sara while playfully pulling at his arm.

"Well he wanted to look his best for tonight."

Sara noticed that Aro was acting strangely and then that was when she saw the priest standing behind Aro. Turing to look at Felix she saw that he was bending on one knee and was pulling out a box from his pocket. Smiling up at Sara, he knew what he wanted to ask and hoped with all his being that Sara said yes. "Sara, you know I love so much and I want to spend the rest of our lifetime with you. So will you do the honor of being my wife today and everyday after today?"

Standing there Sara couldn't seem to say the words that were running through her head. Finally the words reached her mouth and she dropped to her knees and kissed Felix and that was all that needed as a answer. "Just you case you didn't get the answer, I said yes".

Standing up with Sara, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered just so she could hear him "I love you forever and ever".

"I thought that since you decorated everything here and made everything perfect, and since our friends are here tonight that you might want to go ahead and get married."

Smiling and feeling like she found her place in the world she replied "I would love nothing more than to be married right now."

That night Felix and Sara were married and at the end when Sara threw her bouquet it was ironic who caught the bouquet. It was no other than Jane.

Dancing later on in the garden Sara took turns dancing with Felix, Aro, Carlisle and even danced with Alec.

"You look so beautiful tonight Sara, Felix is one lucky man".

" I think so too", replied Sara with a twinkle in her eye.

The day that she had come back with Felix she knew that she had to talk Alec. And ever since then they had become good friends and realize that they would do anything for each other but she was in love Felix and Alec had admitted to having feelings for someone else. Just like a woman can Sara got the name out of Alec and nearly fell over. When he told her it was Jane, she was flabbergasted.

Jane! He had feelings for Jane.

While they were dancing she noticed that he would steal glances over at Jane who was standing by the side by herself.

"You should go ask her to dance, you never know she might say yes".

"Haha, yes she might say that or might set me on fire where I stand". Looking down at Sara his face grew serious "I know that you think that she is hateful and heartless but I think that is just a shield that she uses. I think that underneath all that she cares and if you look closely you can see it".

"Alec, I have always known that, you on the other hand were to busy being mean to her to ever really see it".

When the song ended Alec gave Sara a kiss on the check before Felix came over to whisk her away to their bedroom. "Alec, remember what I said, go ask her you never know what she might say".

Walking over to Jane, he ran through his head all things that Jane could say and do if she didn't want to dance with him. Jane looked at him and that cold stare was put up.

"Jane, would you dance with me?"

"Alec, why in the world would I want to dance with you?"

With a smirk on his face he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor. Jane could have flipped him over without even blinking a eye but to his amazement she didn't.

"Alec, I really don't want to dance."

"Awww come on Jane, you know that you want to dance with me, and anyways I am the only here that will get close enough to you to even dance with you."

Alec looked down at Jane and saw what almost looked like a twinkle in her eye. "You are to full of yourself."

Smiling back at Jane, "Awww thank you so much Jane."

And Jane and Alec danced the rest of the night until the sun crept over the horizon. To her amazement Jane actually enjoyed and let a smile escape her mouth. But she quickly wiped it of before Alec could see it.

*Only one chapter left so I just want to say thank you for reading and it has meant the world to me. I enjoy checking my email everyday to see that someone has added me as a favorite author or even as a favorite story. So thank you J


	22. Six Months Later

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

*** First off all let me say thank you for reading my first FF!! It has been such a joy writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And I hope that you continue to read in the future. Thank you ****J*******

**[Six Months Later….]**

**The days since Sara and Felix were married had tended to blend together and the days and nights were no longer distinguishable. They spent every minute together and as a result of that Alec was left trying to crack Jane's hard shell. He knew that if he could do that then he would have her heart and that was all that he needed and wanted. But he found that is was easier said that done.**

"**Do you like stalking me Alec?"**

**Coming out from behind the door, he replied "No, but you do make it so easy."**

"**You know I am starting to rethink Sara and Felix being married. Because when Sara wasn't married you spent all your time stalking her, not me."**

**Alec couldn't help but laugh. He knew exactly what she was doing and he knew that he had a found a way into her heart. Although it would be hard he was determined to do it.**

"**Felix will you please come out, so I can see how it looks."**

**No Sara, I am telling you green is not my color. The shirt is nice but green is not my color."**

**Sara had taken to making clothes for Felix and she also made the pillows for their couch that she had insisted that they get. **

"**Felix if you don't let me see you right now, I am going to go get Alec to come in and kick down the door."**

**Alec knew that when she used that tone of voice that she was not joking around. **

**Slowly opening the door, Sara saw the shirt that she made for him and smiled. Although he had swore that green wasn't his color, it made him look even more handsome. **

**Walking toward him she help him fix the color. Slipping her hand around his shoulder she looked up and smiled. Giving him a kiss she laughed "I told you green was your color."**

**Smiling back Felix replied " I think I am starting to like the color green."**

**Felix reached down to give Sara another kiss, "I love you Sara." **

**Without even pausing Sara replied, "I love you too…After all our Love is Everlasting…."**

***Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I may write a second part to the story that goes with Alec and Jane. So be on the outlook***


End file.
